Hogwarts enséñanos algo por favor
by Hueto
Summary: Drabbles que van de acuerdo a los retos que mes con mes se hacen en "La Copa de las Casas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Atrapado en tus raíces

Tipico disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Rowling por los siglos de los siglos amén.

Esta viñeta participa en el minijuego de Diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas (2014/2015)" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

_**Atrapado en las raíces.**_

* * *

— _Tengo que escapar de todo esto_. — Gritó Percy, sin poder contenerlo un segundo más.

El Señor Weasley se quedó trabado donde estaba, como si alguien le hubiera maldecido.

— ¿Escapar… de tu familia? — La Señora Weasley había retrocedido hasta casi sentarse en el sofá de la pequeña salita.

— Esta familia no me ha dado más que dolores de cabeza, tener que intentar hacer a mis hermanos personas de provecho después de que ustedes les permitieran hacer lo que querían. Matarme estudiando para que me dieran un buen puesto al salir de Hogwarts porque no somos nadie. Ya no voy a seguir soportando que tu ego me hunda en la mediocridad. — Contestó el hijo señalando a su padre con la barbilla.

— ¡No le hables así a tu padre! — Dijo Molly Weasley, sin un ápice de autoridad, la voz débil y el cuerpo colapsado. Era un milagro que siguiera de pie, pues tenía cara de estar aguantando el peso del mundo sobre ella.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Que no quiero que llegues más lejos que yo? Te he enseñado todo lo que he podido, sobre ser una persona que puedas ver al espejo todos los días y estar tranquilo. Es lo único que deseo. — Arthur sostuvo la mirada airada de su tercer hijo, los demás miembros de la familia, helados en sus lugares, sin poder recordar un sólo momento en que sonara más frío que ahora.

— Se nota. — Replicó Percy. — Y los demás nos podemos ir al carajo ¿no?, aguantarnos la vergüenza de no tener nada nuevo nunca, de que a penas alcance para comer todos, de no tener ni un ápice de privacidad en ésta pocilga a la que llamas casa. Todo para que papá pueda ir a jugar con sus cacharros muggles mientras en el ministerio se burlan de él. ¿Qué importa eso si puedes verte en el espejo y estar tranquilo? —

— ¡Lárgate entonces! — Vociferó el Señor Weasley, la cara morada de ira y los puños cerrados con fuerza. Su esposa y sus otros hijos que espiaban desde las escaleras retrocedieron asustados. Ninguno como Percy, que casi se cae de la impresión. — ¡Ya no eres parte de ésta familia! -

La madriguera quedó en silencio por lo que parecieron horas, un sollozo de Molly bastó para regresarlos a la realidad.

— Bien.— Fue la respuesta de Percy, quien agitó la varita, y salió dando un portazo. Un baúl flotando tras él.

* * *

No sé si le he hecho justicia al Señor Weasley enojado, pero siempre es divertido escribir sobre personajes que no tienes idea de cómo te saldrán. Además, nadie más Gryffindor que la familia pelirroja por excelencia :D


	2. Todo por mi equipo

Tipico disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Rowling por los siglos de los siglos amén.

Esta viñeta participa en el minreto de Enero para "La Copa de las Casas (2014/2015)" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

_**Todo por mi equipo**_

* * *

—¡Hola y bienvenidos al primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada. Gryffindor contra Slytherin!—La voz de Kyle, el comentarista resonó en el campo.

Los aullidos y vítores pronto quedaron en segundo plano, mientras él volaba y se colocaba en la posición que tanto habían estado practicando. Su estómago parecía haber dejado un vacío nervioso que lo hacía querer gritar. No sólo era un plan arriesgado y estúpido, era SU plan arriesgado y estúpido.

_—Tengo la solución—. Dijo de pronto Marcus Flint, todos se voltearon a verlo como si se acabaran de dar cuenta que seguía ahí. Lo que no era raro pues acababa de entrar al equipo._

_—¿Tienes una forma no letal de desaparecer al idiota de Weasley?—Se burló su capitana._

_—Algo mejor—. Sonrió el joven cazador._

Un golpe del bate de Bert lo sacó de sus recuerdos, a penas si le dio tiempo de tomar la quaffle y maniobrar fuera del alcance de la cazadora de Gryffindor, que no dejó de pisarle los talones hasta que la perdió justo antes de colisionar contra las gradas.

Dándose un respiro al pasar la pelota, miró a su al rededor, el guardián novato del rival se hallaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Marcus sonrió despectivamente. "Te lo mereces Wood" pensó.

Las cosas iban yendo tan bien para ser su primer partido que dudó que el equipo necesitara de su plan después de todo, hasta que Charlie Weasley comenzó a descender en picada de la nada, y una fracción de segundo después su propio buscador se le puso a la par.

Hattie, la capitana descendió lo más que pudo, dio la señal y los jugadores restantes de Slytherin se tiraron de las escobas al mismo tiempo.

Los gritos se volvieron más agudos y desesperados. Los profesores se levantaron del asiento sin poder creerlo, incluso Kyle se había quedado sin palabras por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Charlie Weasley volteó a ver qué era aquél alboroto, y se quedó pasmado a media carrera. Omar, el buscador de Slytherin que por supuesto sabía lo que pasaría, sin más preocupaciones que la snitch en mente, estiró el brazo y la tomó entre sus dedos justo al momento que sus compañeros colisionaban con el suelo.

Aquel año, en la fotografía del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin faltaban dientes, y en la de Gryffindor, el trofeo.

* * *

**Ok, pues aquí está. Siempre he pensado que Flint y Wood son igual de obsesivos con el Quidditch. Y si los Sly van a hacer algo muy valiente y estúpido seguro que es para ganar, y aún más seguro que es para ganarle a Gryffindor.**


	3. Algo va mal

**Típico Disclaimer**: _El mundo de Rowling sigue siendo de Rowling hasta que pase mi demanda. Por el momento sólo me divierto con él. _

_**Aviso:** Ésta viñeta participa en el minireto de octubre de La Copa de la Casa 2015-16 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. _

_**Criatura:** Hombre lobo._

_**Palabras:** 399_

* * *

**Algo va mal.**

* * *

En tres segundos acabará mi vida.

Tres.

Puedo ver todos y cada uno de sus dientes mientras la criatura carga contra mí con la boca abierta. Parece ser que de ella escurre algo más que saliva. ¿Es éso sangre?

Alguien más cobarde o más sabio habría salido corriendo, pero nadie nunca me ha dicho que soy ninguno de los dos.

Dos.

Con el palo de mi escoba como lanza le doy un golpe que parece molestarlo más que hacerle daño, aunque retrocede un poco. Es hora de sacar la varita. No estoy segura de que sepa ningún hechizo que me ayude contra un hombre lobo, por lo que transformo un pequeño arbusto frente a él en una versión un tanto verde de mí con hojas en vez de cabello, el monstruo ya lleva impulso y muerde y destroza lo que piensa que es de carne y hueso.

Uno.

Imploro a todos los magos antiguos y nuevos que la escoba no haya sufrido demasiado daño y doy una patada más fuerte de lo necesaria. No pasa nada.

La bestia ya ha terminado de destrozar el arbusto. Se ve bastante consternado, como alguien que espera un bistec y le dan ensalada. Voltea a verme como en cámara lenta. Doy otra patada y nada. La tomo por el mango y me pongo en guardia en cuanto el hombre lobo termina con su distracción.

Cero.

Con sus enormes garras termina por romper la escoba, doy uno o dos pasos hacia atrás, no sé dónde ha quedado mi varita. Mi espalda toca con un árbol grande y grueso. Pienso en un sinfín de groserías y plegarias pero ningún sonido sale de mi boca. El hombre lobo da un salto final. Cierro los ojos con fuerza.

Una gran sacudida recorre mi cuerpo, no es lo que esperaba. Algo demasiado suave me tiene de los hombros. Sigo aterrada, intento zafarme pero me sacude con más fuerza.

Abro los ojos.

Grito.

Leanne Grita.

— ¿Quieres matarme de un susto mujer? —Le pregunto, frotando mi cabeza que duele como el infierno— Esperaba ver un hombre lobo y me encuentro contigo. Casi me da un paro.

Leanne me mira preocupada ignorando mi intento de aligerar el ambiente.

— Quita ésa cara. —Le pido

— Es la tercera pesadilla de la semana Katie. Algo va mal.

— Hoy no. ¡Hoy vamos a Hogsmade!

Salgo de la cama lentamente, muero por una cerveza de mantequilla.


	4. Miércoles gigante

**Típico Disclaimer**: _J.K Rowling es una genio literario, amante de los zapatos y dueña del universo pottérico. Yo sólo soy su humilde seguidora. _

_**Aviso:** Ésta viñeta participa en el minireto de octubre de La Copa de la Casa 2015-16 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_**Criatura:** Doxy_

_**Palabras:** 390_

* * *

**Miércoles gigante.**

* * *

_El sol a penas va a salir. Bueno, es hora de levantarse. ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Miércoles? ¿Dónde está Fang? Roncando, qué raro, perrito flojo._

_Será mejor que comience la ronda matutina o Aragog Jr. volverá a acabar con todos los kneazels antes del medio día. Le dejaré comida en su plato a Fang y tomaré un té... ¿Qué habrá en la alacena? ¿Por qué siempre dejo tan abajo los huevos? Nunca los alcanzo ahí, la próxima vez que traiga despensa de Hogsmade los pondré en la mesa. ¿No se echan a perder sin un hechizo de conserva? _

_¿Pero qué cuernos? ¿Por qué hay baba en mi pierna? _

—Bueno, si ya despertaste deberías acompañarme muchacho. ¡Buen chico! —_En marcha, sólo desayunemos ligero antes._

_¿¡Qué es eso?! Bien hecho Hagrid, tiraste el caldero con el té por un bicharrajo._

_¡Argh! ¡No es un bicharrajo!_

_¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde dejé el rociador de doxys? ¡Sé que lo tengo por aquí en algún lado!_

—¡Argh! ¡No no no no, sal de ahí! —_¡Pondrá huevos en los zapatos y tendré una plaga en dos días!_ —¡Fang haz algo! ¡NO FANG MI CARA NO!

_¿Dónde está ese bendito rociador?_

_¡Perfecto, lo encontré! Ahora a revolver entre los zapatos._

—No, no. ¡Fang suelta éso! ¡Fang, son las únicas pantuflas que me quedan! ¡FANG! Buen chico.

_¿A dónde fue esa cosa?_

—¡Ahhhhhh! —_¡La tengo en la barba!_ —¡Ahhhhhh!

_¡Eso, huye!_

_Bien, ahora tendré que rociar mi ropa, adiós fin de semana en Hogsmade, me la pasaré lavando._

—¡No no no! ¡Ven aquí! —_¡Malditas doxys molestas!_

—Está bien, tu ganas no te voy a rociar. Solo sal de la casa. ¿Ves? Te he abierto todas las ventanas. Sal de aquí doxy, y todos en paz.

_¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¡Ahí en la cama! Eso es, ya bajé el rociador, sólo vete. No pongas esa cara de demonio travieso, ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_¡NO! Esa funda de almohada me la regaló Olympe, no tenías derecho a morderla. Esto es la guerra plaga molesta._

_¡BUM! ¡UFF! ¡ARGH! ¡JI-YAH! ¡AUUUU!_

_¡JA! ¡En tu fea cara! A que no te lo esperabas. Este gigante es más rápido de lo que parece._

_Ahora te sacaré de aquí, paralizada no eres tan valiente ¿eh?. Eso te sacas por no hacerme caso._

—¡Vamos Fang! —_Conozco una o dos aulas en las que serás muy feliz doxy._


	5. Sortilegios Weasley

**Típico Disclaimer**: _El mundo es de JK Rowling. Yo sólo cambio a sus personajes de cuerpo._

_**Aviso:** Ésta viñeta participa en el minireto de Noviembre de La Copa de la Casa 2015-16 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_**Palabras:** 392_

* * *

**Sortilegios Weasley**

—¡Te dije que no lo tocaras!

—¡Yo te dije!

Los dos adolescentes rodaban por el suelo entre arañazos, golpes, patadas y jalones de cabello. El ruido de su pelea hacía eco en la enorme casa, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Los señores Black estaban acostumbrados a los constantes encontronazos de sus hijos.

—¿Y ahora cuál es el plan, idiota? —Preguntó el mayor limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

—Póntelo de nuevo.

Regulus le tendió el maldito sombrero a Sirius, que lo miró aprehensivo.

—Póntelo tú. —El menor rodó los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Se sorprendió de tenerlo tan largo, hasta acordarse de que no estaba en su cuerpo. Se pinchó el tabique de la nariz y soltó un suspiro molesto.

—Vamos Sirius, mañana volvemos al colegio y no pienso ir en éstas pintas.

—¿Y tú crees que yo quiero ser un inútil, bueno para nada hijo de mami para siempre?

Regulus contuvo las ganas de golpear más a su hermano, después de todo era su cara la que quedaría arruinada.

—Bien, yo lo haré.

Lentamente puso el objeto en su cabeza. Sirius lo miraba intensamente. El sombrero le tapó los ojos, le quedaba muy grande. Los cerró y le pidió a todos los magos antiguos y nuevos que lo devolvieran a su cuerpo.

Pasaron los segundos y no sentía nada. Nada.

Se quitó el sombrero y lo tiró al suelo molesto.

—¿Y ahora? —Sirius había cruzado los brazos y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con cara enojada como si la culpa fuese suya.

—Déjame pensar.

Su hermano comenzó a pasearse por la habitación examinando objetos al azar que llamaran su atención. Regulus recogió el sombrero del suelo y lo examinó:

_Propiedad de Septimus Weasley._

—¿No conocerás a un _Weasley_ o sí?

—¿Por?

Regulus le enseñó el grabado a su hermano. Éste frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo llegó éso aqu...? —Comenzó, pero un pensamiento nuevo nacía en su interior que le hizo olvidar lo que iba a decir. Se puso pálido en segundos. —¡No estarás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando!

—Me hace la misma gracia que a ti.

—¡No puedo ir así al colegio! —Regulus se encogió de hombros, no había otra solución. Tenían que encontrar al dueño del sombrero para que les dijera cómo revertir el hechizo. —Cornamenta jamás me dejará olvidar ésto.


	6. Cita a ciegas

**Típico Disclaimer**: _El mundo y los personajes son de JK Rowling. Yo sólo rompo sus ilusiones._

_**Aviso:** Ésta viñeta participa en el minireto de Noviembre de La Copa de la Casa 2015-16 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_**Palabras:** 311_

* * *

**Cita a ciegas**

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Que sí, Parvati por favor!

Mi mejor amiga rueda los ojos ante mi insistencia y comienza el hechizo. Inmediatamente un cosquilleo trepa por mi cuello hasta mis orejas, la vista se me nubla y por un segundo creo que me he desmayado.

Despierto con un ligero dolor en piernas y brazos y me llevo una mano a la cabeza esperando que el mundo deje de girar. Qué curioso, juraría que mis uñas estaban pintadas de morado no de azul.

—¡Funcionó! —Exclama mi voz, pero no he movido la boca. De pronto todo vuelve a mí al verme frente a mí, examinando mi cuerpo.

—¿Padma? —Pregunto asombrada. A pesar de saber lo que estaba haciendo no deja de ser un tanto surrealista, Parvati es asombrosa para transformaciones.

Padma me mira a través de mis ojos y sonríe.

—Gracias —Asiente con la cabeza y me recuerda que tengo doce horas para que se quite el efecto. Parvati y yo salimos corriendo para arreglarnos para el baile.

Aún no puedo creer que Padma haya accedido a ésto, yo no habría cambiado una cita con Ron Weasley por nada del mundo. Y menos por Seamus. Jamás entenderé a esa chica, no se parece en nada a su hermana.

Harry y Parvati serán la pareja de la noche y Ron y yo bailaremos todas las piezas y beberemos ponche bajo las luces del Gran Comedor. ¡Como una doble cita!

Me miro al espejo y Padma me devuelve la mirada. Arrugo un poco el entrecejo, olvidé esto.

No importa, será aún más romántico, en cuanto el hechizo se acabe le confesaré que soy yo y estará tan contento de tener mi atención que me pedirá que sea su novia y nos besaremos bajo el muérdago sellando nuestra promesa de amor verdadero.

Nada podría arruinar esta noche. Sin duda será la mejor cita de mi vida.


	7. Pensando en canarios

**Típico Disclaimer**: _El mundo y los personajes son de JK Rowling. Yo sólo los transformo por accidente._

_**Aviso:** Ésta viñeta participa en el minireto de Diciembre de La Copa de la Casa 2015-16 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_**Palabras:** 400_

* * *

**Pensando en canarios**

Es Navidad, lo que significa que Minerva está sentada en la sala de la abuela viendo por la ventana a los canarios comiendo dentro de sus jaulas. Ha estado así casi dos horas porque a mamá Tani la ponen de nervios los adolescentes, dice que ensucian, desordenan y descomponen todo.

Sus padres le han prometido que si se está quieta hasta después de la cena encontrarán una excusa para irse temprano. Así que ahí está, contando las flores que hay en su vestido una y otra vez. En más de una ocasión ha estado tentada de sacar su varita y poner a danzar a una de las figuras navideñas que tiene su abuela sobre la chimenea, pero está segura que si se llega a dar cuenta le dará un infarto. Es que mamá Tani es muggle, igual que papá y él no quiere que se entere de que su hija y su esposa son brujas.

Minerva piensa que esto es de lo más injusto. ¡Sacó cinco Extraordinarios el año pasado! Debería poder haber ido a pasar Navidad con sus primos en Escocia, pero no. ¿Qué pensaría el profesor Hidgins de su alumna estrella si se enterara que en vez de practicar sus transformaciones humanas había estado sentada sin hacer nada durante todas las vacaciones?

Sus pensamientos comienzan a desviarse por una vía peligrosa. ¿Qué tal si practica en ella misma? Todos están ayudando en la cocina y no vendrán en un buen rato. Podría practicar frente al espejo del baño cambiar su nariz o sus orejas.

Se levanta del sofá y este cruje.

—¿A dónde vas? —la voz de su abuela suena a lo lejos y Minerva maldice en voz baja. ¿Seguros que la abuela no es bruja también?

—Voy al baño —su abuela gruñe por respuesta.

* * *

No sabe cómo pasó, quizá porque su mente estaba pensando en atrapar canarios o quizás sólo estaba buscando una forma de escapar de casa de la abuela, pero eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que se le ha ido la mano y ahora no sabe cómo volver a la normalidad.

De un salto se sube al lavabo y se mira al espejo. El profesor Hidgins le había advertido que no usara esa transformación sin vigilancia, pero todo lo demás le salía tan bien que pensó que era hora de dominar algo nuevo. Maulló con desesperación. Sus padres la iban a matar.

* * *

_**Nota de autor:** El reto que me ha dado **Aruquita** consistía en narrar la primera vez que Mcgonagall se convirtió en gato. Decidí agregarle un toque navideño por las fechas y todo eso._


	8. Gryffindor

**Típico Disclaimer**: _El mundo y los personajes son de JK Rowling. Yo sólo los hago sudar frío._

_**Aviso:** Ésta viñeta participa en el minireto de Diciembre de La Copa de la Casa 2015-16 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_**Palabras:** 400_

* * *

**Gryffindor**

El chico llamado James le da un codazo y va a preguntarle qué le pasa cuando nota la alta figura que flanquea las puertas del comedor.

El hombre comienza a hablar, pero a Sirius no puede importarle menos lo que dice, está muy ocupado mirando a su al rededor extasiado. Por fin está en Hogwarts, y lo mejor es que ha encontrado nuevos amigos.

—Las casas son Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin —el hombre sigue con su discurso con voz enérgica y James le susurra al oído:

—Puaj, Ravenclaw. Papá dice que nunca sacan las narices de la biblioteca, pero al menos no son Slytherin ¿eh?.

Sirius le sonríe nervioso, toda su familia ha ido a Slytherin y los que no... bueno, mamá dice que ya no son su familia. Un sudor frío comienza empapar su frente. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No podía quedar en otra casa, no debía.

Las puertas se abren y por un segundo se le olvidan sus problemas. El tío Alphard le había hablado de las enormes mesas y los ventanales y las cientos de velas que iluminaban el Gran Comedor, pero no había dicho nada sobre el techo. Peter tuvo que recordarle que cerrara la boca.

La voz del hombre lo devolvió a la realidad llamando a Abbott Carter al taburete donde el Sombrero Seleccionador lo mandó a Ravenclaw. El sudor volvió y Sirius apretó los puños tan fuerte que quedaron blancos. Los apellidos con A se acababan más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado y pronto anunciaron su nombre.

—Black, Sirius —Peter abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar su apellido y James lo miró extrañado, como preguntándose cómo era que un Black fuera tan... bueno, tan poco Black.

El sombrero le tapó los ojos por completo y Sirius lo agradeció, así no tendría que ver la cara de decepción de sus amigos cuando lo enviaran a Slyhterin.

«_¡¿Slytherin?! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso chico?_» dijo una voz en su cabeza. «_Ah, ya veo. No dejes que tu apellido te defina muchacho, para bien o para mal careces de las cualidades necesarias para Slytherin. Sin embargo veo que eres muy leal... quizás... no, no, demasiado vago para la buena Hufflepuff. Ni hablar, tú eres..._»

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Y Sirius camina hacia su nueva casa como sonámbulo. Está feliz, fuera de sí. Pero no deja de sentir que les ha fallado a sus padres una vez más.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **El reto que me ha puesto** Drarina 1737** consistía en escribir sobre la selección de Sirius y esto es lo que ha salido. He notado que mi Sirius es algo diferente al Sirius de los demás, pero aún así me encanta escribir de él y espero que lo disfruten.


	9. Trasnochando

_La magia y los personajes son de Rowling, yo sólo hago que se enamoren._

_Esta historia participa en el minireto de Enero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black que consistía en iniciar con la palabra **tormenta** y terminar con la palabra **mirada**._

* * *

**Trasnochando**

Tormenta es lo que pronosticaban las nubes, tan densas y amenazantes que ni la luz de la luna llena se atrevía a asomarse entre ellas. La noche estaba avanzada y el único resplandor era el del rayo ocasional que retumbaba en el castillo y me distraía de mi lectura.

Tormenta es lo que cayó inclemente sobre la torre, haciendo de la imagen en la ventana un cuadro triste y surrealista. Los susurros de tus amigos inundaban la sala, siempre creyéndose tan misteriosos y en realidad estando tan expuestos como cualquier adolescente. Se levantaron al unísono, Remus salió primero con cara compungida, por hacerlos pasar por esto otra vez.

Tormenta es lo que vi en tus ojos cuando voltearon a verme, y me desconcertaron, porque no imaginaba que pudieras tener emociones complicadas dentro de ti. No me culpes James, siempre has sido un imbécil. Excepto claro en noches de luna llena.

Tormenta de sentimientos la que me invadió, porque yo sabía el secreto de los merodeadores y me había hecho verlos con otra luz, sobretodo a ti. Hay veces, en días como estos de tormenta, en que estoy segura que mi respuesta a tu eterna pregunta cambiaría.

Tormenta que duró toda la noche, así como mis ganas de conocer tu lado más honesto. Imaginaba lo que sería hablar contigo de verdad, lejos de tus idioteces y tus niñerías. El libro quedó olvidado en la mesa, porque mi cabeza estaba ocupada en historias más interesantes, sobre nosotros. Y mis mejillas se sonrojaban de gusto y no de ira cada que recordaba que me querías a tu lado.

Tormenta en mis entrañas cuando volvieron, empapados y felices al amanecer. En mi estómago no paraba de llover ácido corrosivo que se sentía extrañamente placentero. Me pregunto si éstas son las mariposas de las que hablan James. Pero la tormenta se detuvo de golpe en cuanto subiste a tu cuarto sin preguntarme nada. Quiero que me invites a salir, dije. Tus tres amigos abrieron la boca al escucharme, Peter silbó. Tú sólo los mandaste a dormir.

Tormenta de palabras que salieron de tu boca a una velocidad impresionante. Pero no importó, porque si James, sí quiero. Quiero saber quién eres en verdad y sobretodo, quiero besarte. Pero después, porque aunque sé que no lo haces para ganar, no quiero que lo hagas tan fácil. Aunque, ¿te cuento un secreto?. Ya lo hiciste con ésa mirada.


	10. Sin palabras

_La magia y los personajes son de Rowling, yo sólo hago que rompan corazones en trescientas noventa y nueve palabras._

_Esta historia participa en el minireto de Enero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black que consistía en iniciar con la palabra **tormenta** y terminar con la palabra **mirada**. _

* * *

**Sin palabras**

—¡Tormenta escapó! —el grito resuena por todo el refugio y docenas de magos salen corriendo de las tiendas con las varitas en alto. Las alas del dragón tapan el sol y una llama azul eléctrico sale de su boca, seguida por un rugido que hace el suelo vibrar. — ¡Grupo aéreo en posición!

Charlie Weasley toma su escoba y da una patada fuerte en el suelo. No tiene tiempo de disfrutar el viento en la cara, pues la dragona los ha visto y los ha marcado como su blanco. Da una pirueta que lo deja de cabeza y le lanza un hechizo aturdidor que rebota en uno de sus cuernos.

—Veo que tu puntería no ha mejorado. —Su escoba gira tan rápido que está a punto de caerse, pero logra mantenerse con las piernas. Una vez a salvo, Charlie entrecierra los ojos y se dirige al chico.

—Esperaba que una de ésas serpientes emplumadas de Sudamérica te arrancara por lo menos un brazo —comenta Charlie. Escucha su risa grave y siente el familiar temblor en las piernas.

—Admite que me extrañaste —dice Jackson Burke poniéndose justo frente a él. Quiere decirle que sí, pero no sería justo para él o Chastity. En lugar de comprometerse con una respuesta, Charlie lanza un hechizo que le pasa rozando la oreja al chico y que ésta vez si le da en los ojos a la dragona. Parece que los demás están haciendo mejor que él su trabajo, porque ella comienza a cansarse y por tanto a ponerse más agresiva.

Puede ver a su izquierda a Chastity volando hacia ellos con una sonrisa enorme y cierra los ojos, anticipando la enorme pelea que se le viene encima. Lo que no ve, es la llamarada azul eléctrico que impacta con su escoba.

Despierta días después en la enfermería, con un dolor sordo en todo el cuerpo. Una vez que se acostumbra a la luz y distingue las dos caras que lo miran, desea haberse desmayado por meses.

—¿Es cierto Charlie? —pregunta Chastity conteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Con _ella_ Charlie? —pregunta Jackson con los brazos cruzados.

El silencio se prolonga por largos minutos en los que los tres se miran, entendiendo toda la situación sin necesidad de palabras. Ambos salen a toda prisa, Chastity se ha puesto a llorar. Charlie sabe que les debe una explicación verdadera, pero todo lo que puede darles es aquella avergonzada mirada.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Para mí desde que Rowling dijo que la verdadera pasión de Charlie eran los dragones lo veo como un chico que disfruta de la vida sin ponerse etiquetas, que más que nada valora su libertad. No sé, quizás es algo mala onda en ésta historia pero no es porque no le importen los sentimientos de sus parejas, sino porque sinceramente no cree que sea para tanto. En fin, disfruten (o no) esta historia y díganme qué les parece. **


	11. Salúdame a Hermione

_La magia y los personajes son de Rowling, yo sólo hago que se peleen a lo muggle en **trescientas noventa y ocho palabras**._

_Esta historia participa en el minireto de Febrero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black que consistía en escribir sobre la **rivalidad **entre **Cormac McLaggen** y alguien más, en éste caso Ronald Weasley. _

* * *

**Salúdame a Hermione**

* * *

─¿Y ahora qué? ─se preguntó Cormac cuando la voz en el elevador anunció que habían llegado al piso de Aurores. La recepción parecía haber sido víctima de un tsunami. El suelo mojado estaba cubierto de conchas marinas, algas, basura y muchísima arena.

«─Ojalá no sean ellos ─rogó con desgana pisando con cuidado para no ensuciar su túnica, pero sabía que era un deseo inútil»

Potter y Weasley salieron de la oficina del jefe de aurores con una sonrisa bobalicona y chocando las palmas, salpicando agua salada por todos lados. Cormac giró los ojos, por supuesto que eran esos dos, como siempre.

─McLaggen ─asintió Weasley notándole─. ¿Cómo van las cosas en… dónde estás?

─Hampstead ─dijo con los labios apretados─. Algunos de nosotros tenemos trabajo de verdad y no podemos corretear por la playa tras criminales de poca monta.

Ronald abrió la boca para replicar, pero Harry Potter negó con la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ambos caminaron hacia sus cubículos mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando y cuchicheando sonrientes.

─¡Salúdame a Hermione! ─gritó Cormac, volteándoles la sonrisa. No vio venir al borrón rojizo que se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró al piso con una fuerza brutal─. ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Quítamelo de encima Potter!

─¡¿Qué es esto?! ─el jefe salió de su despacho vociferando─. Levántense y explíquense ahora mismo ─Una lluvia de balbuceos y discursos enfurecidos salieron de las bocas de los tres magos, pero el jefe parecía no tener ganas de lidiar con aquello más de lo que le exigía el deber─. Potter, Weasley limpien éste lugar como habíamos quedado y McLaggen, entra.

─¿Es todo? ─preguntó indignado─. ¡Me han atacado señor!

─Y te has defendido mediocremente ─dijo el jefe en tono tajante─. Adentro McLaggen.

Una vez terminado su reporte sobre los asesinatos de Hampstead, Cormac dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa del jefe con aire satisfecho.

─Muchos informes y poca acción ─suspiró el hombre y limpió sus lentes con parsimonia─. Necesitas activarte un poco hijo. Una temporada con ésos muchachos y todos podrían beneficiarse. Merlín sabe que podrían usar tu disciplina.

Cormac tardó unos segundos en procesar a quién se refería, pero ya era demasiado tarde para replicar. El jefe lo miraba con ésos ojos penetrantes que parecían decir:_ "haz lo que digo o te haré sufrir más de formas inimaginables"._

Cormac suspiró derrotado. Era hora de dejar la rivalidad de lado.

* * *

**Nota de autora: ****Pues eso. Que la escuela me come y McLaggen no me inspira, pero no quería deshonrar a mi vaca. Además me encanta el Ron cromagnón. **

**H**


	12. Toma todos mis gobstones

_La magia y los personajes son de Rowling, yo sólo hago que derramen bilis en **cuatrocientas palabras**._

_Esta historia participa en el minireto de Febrero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black que consistía en escribir sobre la **rivalidad **entre **Dean Thomas** y alguien más, en éste caso_ _Mandy Brocklehurst. _

* * *

**Toma todos mis gobstones pero deja a Seamus en paz.  
**

* * *

─¡Maldición! ─susurró Dean por lo bajo al entrar a la biblioteca. Seamus escaneó el lugar con la mirada y encontró el motivo del enojo de su amigo.

─Déjalo ir viejo ─aconsejó Seamus eligiendo una mesa lo más lejos posible de la muchacha.

─No es justo ─se quejó Dean sentándose pesadamente y sacando sus apuntes de Herbología─. Era lo único que tenía realmente mío ─Sabe que suena dramático pero no puede evitar sentir que es verdad. El club de gobstones era su vida, algo en lo que era mejor que cualquier otro. Todos sus compañeros tenían lo suyo, Ron tenía el Ajedrez, Harry el Quidditch, hasta Neville tenía Herbología y Seamus explotaba cosas, pero ¿él?. Los gobstones era lo único mágico en lo que era bueno, y para un hijo de muggles tener un vínculo así era importante. Pero ella había llegado de buenas a primeras y le había arrebatado todo.

─¡Hola Dean, Seamus! ─saluda y Dean respinga porque no la escuchó llegar─. La profesora Sprout sí que se ha dejado llevar ésta vez ─comentó señalando los libros que habían sacado los chicos, dando a entender que tenían el mismo trabajo.

─¿Quieres sentarte? ─Dean escuchó la voz de Seamus pero tuvo que voltear para cerciorarse de que había sido él quien había invitado a su enemiga mortal a sentarse con ellos.

─¿En serio? Siempre pensé que no les agradaba mucho chicos ─contestó con su voz horrible y aguda.

─¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Nos encantas! ─exclamó Seamus con cara de idiota y después se puso muy rojo. Dean estaba tan estupefacto que a penas notó que la chica iba por sus cosas con una sonrisa igual de idiota y con toda la intención de volver a arruinarle el día.

─¿Nos encantas? ─preguntó levantando una ceja y después un dedo acusador─. ¡Te gusta! ¡Mandy mandona te gusta!

─Relájate viejo, no es como si la hubiera invitado a Hogsmade con nosotros ─se defiende Seamus mirando a cualquier lado menos la cara enojada de el otro chico.

─Sólo eso me faltaba ─bufó Dean molesto imaginándose a ésa odiosa paseando por el pueblo con Seamus de la mano. Tuvo que contenerse de hechizarla─. Ni siquiera lo pienses ─añadió al ver que estaba considerando aquella atroz idea.

─Aguafiestas ─le reprochó Seamus componiendo su cabello. Eso era todo, esa odiosa arpía podía quedarse con los gobstones pero nada de llevarse a su mejor amigo. Aquello era la guerra.


	13. Encontrando tu camino

_Esta historia de **399 palabras** participa en el minireto de Marzo de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black que consistía en escribir sobre la profesión de **conductor del autobús noctámbulo. **_

* * *

**Encontrando tu camino**

* * *

─Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo en apuros. Me llamo Lin Mashner ─La mujer extiende su brazo para tomar sus maletas pero Ted se aparta.

─Es frágil ─se excusa y sube sin otra palabra. Ella levanta una ceja pero no dice más, le da su boleto y se sienta al lado del conductor, susurrándole algo.

Tras un par de paradas Ted se da cuenta de que no podrá conciliar el sueño. No sólo por la alarmante cantidad de líquidos de dudosa procedencia que le salpican cada que el autobús frena, sino porque un golpe más en la cabeza y tendrá que ir a San Mungo.

Pasadas un par de horas estaba considerando seriamente el bajarse, cuando el vehículo frenó con inusual fuerza, lo que en términos del autobús noctámbulo es casi un choque. Acabó aplastado contra una bruja anciana con la piel ligeramente verde y las uñas enormes que le dedicó una radiante sonrisa desdentada.

─Es todo, me bajo ─susurró tomando su maleta, pero bloqueaban la entrada una fila interminable de magos provenientes de la Convención Internacional de Vino de Elfo a juzgar por sus insignias y su andar precario.

─¿Teddy Lupin? ─voltea temeroso de que alguien lo haya encontrado, pero sólo es el conductor que le ayuda a levantarse.

─No ─contesta cortante sacudiéndose la túnica y mira bien al hombre, sonriente y ya sin el gorro de conductor─. ¿Tío Lee?

─¿Qué haces muchacho? Todos te están buscando ─Ted hace una mueca. Lo sabe y parte de él quiere volver y hacer las cosas bien. Explicarle a Vic que quiere explorar el mundo, convencer a mamá de que se abrigará bien y recibir un par de consejos de tío Harry, pero si vuelve nunca reunirá el coraje para irse de nuevo.

Y quiere hacerlo, quiere vivir su vida.

─¿Por qué crees que trabajo aquí? ─Pregunta de pronto Lee y él se encoge de hombros─. Puedo convivir con entusiastas del vino y señoras verdes, para mí no hay nada mejor. Pero lo daría todo por ésa mujer ─continúa señalando a Lin que ha logrado que los ebrios formaran una fila─, y ella lo sabe y jamás me pediría que renuncie a mis sueños. Me ama Ted.

* * *

Lee miró satisfecho a Ted bajar del autobús y poner rumbo a casa. Otro día en el autobús noctámbulo, otra persona a la que había ayudado a encontrar su camino.


	14. Noche de Chicas

_Esta historia de** 288 palabras** participa en el minireto de Junio de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black que consistía en **escribir sobre la escena presentada en el siguiente fanart**: __ art/Young-Hermione-257640235_

* * *

**Noche de Chicas**

* * *

Hermione sólo quiere leer, pero parece que para Parvati y Lavender es mucho pedir.

─Por favor Hermione, déjanos peinarte sólo un poco ─insistió Parvati por onceava vez.

─Acabo de aprender a hacer una trenza Juliana preciosa, pero mi cabello no es lo suficientemente largo, por favor ─esta vez fue Lavender acercándose a su silla.

─Está bien ─contestó ella dejando el libro con un sonoro suspiro. Parvati y Lavender chillaron emocionadas─. Pero sólo si me dejan ver su ensayo de Historia de la Magia, ya saben, para comparar notas─el chillido se convirtió en gruñido en un dos por tres.

─Me choca que nos hagas eso Hermione ─se quejó Lavender.

─Cada año juro que no puedes ser menos divertida y pruebas que estoy equivocada ─comentó Parvati rodando los ojos.

─Pero si soy el alma de la fiesta ─dijo Hernione volviendo a su libro.

─De una fiesta de muerte quizás ─Lavender y Parvati se rieron y Hermione las miró ceñuda.

─En realidad son muy divertidas ─comentó Hermione haciéndose la interesante.

─¡No puede ser! ¿Has ido a alguna? ─preguntó de inmediato Parvati mordiendo el anzuelo.

─El año pasado. Con...

─Harry y Ron ─la interrumpieron las amigas con un tono burlón─. Te lo juro Hermione, con ellos eres otra persona ─agregó Lavender con un poco de envidia en la voz.

─Bueno si, ya. La fiesta de muerte. ¡Cuenta mujer! ─exclamó Parvati antes de que Hermione pudiera responder. Esta obedeció a su público de inmediato.

Si bien no era la mejor amiga de sus compañeras de cuarto, cuando mejor se la pasaba era cuando se contaban historias graciosas, macabras o escandalosas. Lavender y Parvati se sentaron en la cama de Hermione preparadas para escucharla, una siguiendo con la trenza Juliana de la otra.


	15. La ministra

**La ministra**

* * *

_"Fuera Artemisa Lufkin"_

Son las palabras que me recibieron el viernes siguiente a la toma de posesión de mi nuevo cargo.

En congruencia con esta semana de porquería al frente del Ministerio de Magia, alguien había decidido dejar un escrito de propaganda opositora en mi escritorio aquella tarde. En ocasiones como ésta era difícil saber si era un simpatizante queriendo informarme del sentir del ministerio o un rival amenazando con mudarse a Francia si yo continuaba en la oficina. Amenaza vaga si las había pues los muggles estaban en guerra con Francia hace años. Por si fuera poco el primer día de mi mandato se confirmó la rebelión de Irlanda contra la corona y tuve que visitar a mi muy desconcertada contraparte no mágica que esperaba a alguien menos... femenino -sus palabras no las mías- en estos tiempos de crisis.

No hay nada que drene más las ganas de vivir que una plática de cinco horas explicando a otro gobernante el por qué no puedes -ni quieres- apoyar sus esfuerzos bélicos. Estaba a punto de tornarse una cacería de brujas -de las más literales- cuando por fin aceptó que la nación no podía con tres frentes de guerra y dejó pasar el tema con un par de comentarios sobre la supremacía de las decisiones tomadas por hombres. Algo atrevido viniendo de quien tenía dos conflictos armados en sus manos.

Encima tuve que comparecer ante el Winzengamot, haciendo énfasis en la protección de nuestros magos y brujas irlandeses, rogando porque el sentimiento patriótico no los dominara. Era mucho pedir supongo.

Saliendo de la cámara del consejo, tomé atajos hacia el atrio intentando evitar a Séptimus Malfoy y su séquito cuando el grito más escalofriante de mi vida me hizo quemar un pedazo de mi túnica con las chispas involuntarias de mi varita.

Verme llegar a la escena con el cabello despeinado, la túnica humeando y la varita en alto tuvo que haber sido uno de los mejores días para todos mis detractores quienes con una inusual muestra de decoro no emitieron sonido alguno y dejaron que llegara hasta lo que sería la víctima más célebre de mis años como ministra: Noreen O'Sullivan.

Su crimen fue ser una aurora brillante, candidata a sucederme y apasionada irlandesa.

La rabia salió de mi boca en forma discurso de justicia impropio de una dama. Pero no era sólo una dama, era la ministra.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Puede que mi historia tenga nombre de telenovela mexicana pero es lo primero que escribo en meses así que un poco de amor por favor.


End file.
